Knight In Fetching Fishnets
by Valvox
Summary: What if Verity Thwaites hadn’t seen Kelly peek her head over the railing? What if Annabelle had – and instead she goes to rescue Kelly, while the other two take the painting and nick off to help Flash fence it. Kelly/Annabelle. 1st chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

St Trinian's

Title: Knight in Fetching Fishnets

Rating: K+

Summary: What if Verity Thwaites hadn't seen Kelly peek her head over the railing? What if Annabelle had – and instead she goes to rescue Kelly, while the other two take the painting and nick off to help Flash fence it. Kelly/Annabelle.

Author's Note: Did anyone else see how Annabelle looked at Kelly when they first met? When she takes in Kelly's appearance it looks like she is checking her out! And when they pull the first prank on Annabelle...? Kelly is definitely eyeing her up when she turns around...haha.

This is just the summary, if I get comments or messages telling me to write it, I will probably be urged to write faster, even though I am currently working on the first chapter.


	2. Once

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Knight In Fetching Fishnets

Chapter One

* * *

'Kelly!' Andrea screeched across the room.

'Shuddup, Morticia!' Taylor hissed, pushing the disgruntled girl away, and tugging the slack piece of rope over the edge of the banister.

'_Thwaite's Junior is onto us!' _Polly's metallic voice cried over the earpiece in Annabelle's ear, then being replaced with static.

She pressed it into her ear, trying to regain a signal.

'_Annabelle!' _Polly called again, the static now gone.

'_I'm on it.' _She replied in a steely tone.

'Oh no you're not, missy!' Beverley laughed, pushing the younger girl back into her seat, 'That's _my _job!'

'Right...' Annabelle quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the slightly _incapacitated _woman up and down warily, 'How many of those red pills did you have, Beverly?'

'Oh, just eight, and a _lovely _cuppa tea!' she cheered, shakily ghosting after Verity, hockey stick in hand.

'Oh, for Christ's sake.' She cursed, slamming the heel of her palm against her forehead in frustration.

'_What was that, Fritton?' _Kelly's voice called from her earpiece, silky as ever.

'_Uh, nothing Kel. What's up?' _she replied, annoyed at her own forgetfulness. The earpiece she was wearing was nearly invisible in her ear.

'_Right now? Me.' _Kelly laughed over the static.

'_What on...'_

Annabelle looked up, and was met with the cheeky grin of a certain black-clad head girl. She couldn't help but beam back at her friend, especially when she had that sheepish 'I-Just-Did-Something-I-Shouldn't-Have-And-Screwed-It-Up-Big-Time' look on her face.

'_Had a bit of an accident, did we Kel?' _she giggled, giving a little twinkly wave at the older girl.

'_Something like that.' _Kelly laughed, waving back, _'So, you going to come save me, Fritton?'_

Annabelle sighed and pulled a 'thinking' pose, _'Hmm... I don't know, what's in it for me?'_

'_Come up here and see.' _Kelly replied, adopting a sultry tone and leaning over the railing to reveal the edge of her bra. She winked saucily.

'_You tease.' _Annabelle giggled, but scampered out of her seat regardless, tip-toeing past the sleeping guard.

'_Andrea, Taylor, Flash Harry is waiting at the left exit for you and the painting, Kelly, tie your left over end of the rope around the painting and drop it down to the girls, Annabelle will come get you.' _Polly ordered, tapping at her keyboard frantically, searching for Verity and Beverly.

'_Aha!' _the nerd grinned, she'd found the missing pair.

'_What?' _Celia could be heard in the background, _'You found 'em?'_

'_Sure did!' _Polly laughed, _'Just look!'_

Celia gazed at the screen, waiting for it to load, and laughed at the frozen image that appeared.

Beverley was wielding the pink hockey stick like a warrior, and it was being smashed into Verity's backside while she covered her mouth in a comical fashion.

'_Silly gits.' _Celia chortled, sipping at her tea.

'_I'll say!' _Polly smirked, turning to the computer's microphone, _'Have you got the painting, girls?'_

'_Yeah!' _Taylor said as she strapped the stolen piece onto the shorter emo's back haphazardly, _'But Morticia keeps moaning!'_

'_Do not!' _Andrea yelled, yelping as the chav's high-heeled foot collided with her shin.

'_Right,' _Kelly interrupted in an irritated tone, _'So who's helping me?'_

'_I am!' _Annabelle cried indignantly, _'Just trying to find the stupid crossbow.'_

'_It's in the second closet on your left, Annabelle.' _Polly provided, looking at the schematics of the building.

'_Thanks!' _the bubbly girl replied, flinging open the door to reveal the stark-black medieval weapon.

'_You do know how to use that thing, don't you Fritton?' _Kelly asked suddenly, eyeing the younger girl from across the room.

'_To put it simply – no. I need a bit of noise, guys!'_

The cheering below increased significantly.

'I don't see why you're cheering _quite _so hard, St. Trinian's, you're not exactly winning at the moment.'

'_Oh shi-'_

_Crash!_

Plaster rained from the ceiling readily, luckily, it only landed on a few unlucky first years in the back row.

'Oh my gosh, I actually did it!' Annabelle cheered, grinning as her auntie snuck her a sly wink which she happily returned.

'_Great job, Fritton, care to come get me now?' _Kelly chuckled as she watched the younger girl dancing around the landing.

'_Uh, sure.'_

Annabelle gripped the rope tightly in the palms of her sweating hands, coiling her leg around it, she pushed away from the landing, then swung safely to the other ledge where Kelly grabbed her and pulled her onto the landing.

'Thanks.' She gasped, wrapping her arms around the older girl.

'Anytime, Fritton.' Kelly replied, her voice practically dripping with innuendo, as per usual.

'So...' Annabelle asked, pulling back to toe the ground shyly, 'Do I get a reward for saving you?'

Kelly let her trademark smirk crawl across her face, 'Technically you haven't saved me yet, we're still stranded.'

Annabelle blushed, then, remembering the rope, grabbed it firmly between her fingers as it tried to slip away.

'Well then, you'd better hold on to my waist.' Annabelle said to Kelly, lithely leaping on to the thick railing.

'Uh-uh.' Kelly laughed as she stood next to her friend on the banister.

'What?' Annabelle asked, looking confused.

'Noway am I letting_ you_ carry me across_ there!_' she said, pointing at the huge gap between the ledges.

'Then how else are we both going to get across?' Annabelle wondered aloud, bemused.

'Duh, we both hold onto the rope.' Kelly tapped the younger girl's forehead affectionately.

'That won't work, one of us is bound to slip and fall.' She replied, tucking her hair into a loose pony-tail.

'Well,' Kelly raised an eyebrow seductively, 'You can always wrap your arms around my front, and swing.'

'Th- that could work.' Annabelle giggled nervously, worried at how far Kelly was going to take their flirting – if it was that.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Annabelle's neck, then curled her fingers around the rope delicately, forming a fierce-looking fist, tangled her left leg in the end and watched as Annabelle carefully wrapped her legs around her friend's curvy figure.

'Comfortable?' Kelly whispered, smirking as she felt Annabelle's cheek heat up beneath her.

'Less so by the minute.' Annabelle stuttered, gently placing her head on Kelly's broad shoulder.

'Good,' Kelly chuckled, and Annabelle felt the vibration run down the front of her chest, 'Hold on tight, Fritton.'

Kelly side-stepped until she was next to a huge cement pylon, before moving so she now hung in the air above the audience, feet pressed firmly on the wall.

'What in God's name are you doing, Kelly!?' Annabelle hissed, practically pressed between the pole and the raven-haired girl.

'What's it look like?' Kelly grunted, straining under the added weight.

'Trying to shag the pole, quite frankly, but I doubt you're that vulgar.' Annabelle laughed.

'Oh shut up, Fritton.' Kelly retorted with a laugh, rolling her eyes, 'Now, when I say "go", you swing as hard you can against me, okay?'

'Okay, but what will this achie-'

'Go!'

Kelly leapt as Annabelle swung, the momentum and added weight propelling them smoothly towards the opposite ledge until –

'Shit.'

They stopped and swung backwards just a metre short.

'I'm guessing this isn't what you hoped for?' Annabelle said sarcastically as Kelly let out a frustrated groan.

'Oh no, I planned to be left floating in the air with a poofy-haired social reject.' Kelly snapped, pulling the said girl against her in a tighter grip.

'Firstly – you did my hair! Secondly – I'm no more a social reject than you are!' Annabelle shot back, scowling at the wall she was facing.

'Okay, point taken, calm down, Fritton!' Kelly growled, mimicking her counterpart's expression at the opposite wall.

'ME?! You're the one who got stuck in the first place! I just came to get you!' Annabelle cried, her voice full of the 'it's not fair' tone that regularly caused people to think her younger than she actually was.

'Yeah, you did.' Kelly said, quieter this time as she got lost in her own thoughts.

Silence.

'Thanks, Fritton.' Kelly suddenly supplied, changing her stance to hold her friend in a more caring than aggressive way.

'For what?' Annabelle queried, noticing the change in her friend's attitude.

'For coming to get me, a lot of people wouldn't have done that – and you certainly owe me nothing.' She said, smiling, _almost_, sadly.

'But I do!' Annabelle protested, 'I owe you so much. You made me the girl I am today, not the drippy shell of a-'

'You were never a shell.' Kelly interrupted, 'You had something in there, but you just hadn't discovered it yet. We just helped you grow into your skin, lighten up and liven up a little.'

'Yeah.' Annabelle sighed, suddenly aware of their current situation – she looked down.

'Y'know, the shows ended.' She pointed out, looking at her watch as she said so, 'And we've been up here for 45 minutes.'

'They probably think we've gone back.' Kelly cursed, 'But, thanks for trying 'Belle.'

'That's okay.'

'No, seriously. Thank you.' Kelly said, more sincere than she'd ever been in her life.

She placed a chaste kiss on Annabelle's cheek, giggling as a light blush covered her friend's cheeks.

'You want to try again?' Annabelle mumbled into Kelly's lapel, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

'Okay, but I was quite enjoying it up here.' Kelly smiled, her eyes ablaze with...something.

'Yeah.' Annabelle whispered, her eyes glazing over in thought.

'Anyway,' Kelly interrupted Annabelle's short reverie, 'On the count of three we both swing, ready?'

'Ready.' Annabelle grinned shyly.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't know how on earth I am going to continue this, but, I know I will. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'll get onto the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you guys all had a nice break.

Hugs.

xx


End file.
